


Wicked Ones

by summerdownturn



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Witch AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 11:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdownturn/pseuds/summerdownturn
Summary: In which Brett is a Witch, Aleks is his apprentice, and there ain't no sleep when the wicked play.





	Wicked Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadQueen/gifts).



> uhhhh idk. Your local Wiccan had a dream where Brett was a witch and then this happened. Thanks for encouraging me Cas. Title comes from Wicked Ones by Dorothy. Warnings, rating, and maybe pairings may change.

Aleks never thought magic was real. When he was growing up, magic was talked about in hushed voices, wasn’t popular in media, and was generally frowned upon. People who wore all black would be sneered at on the streets and called a “Witch” in demeaning tones. But then witches became less uncommon and less apologetic. Even with advertisements popping up when he was in high school, branding products that had “magical” properties, he thought it was all bullshit.

Until he met Brett Hundley.

It had come up in a conversation amidst other YouTubers at some get together. Whatever brought them to this point, he didn’t know. But magic had come up, and Aleks scoffed. Brett turned towards him, amused.

“What?”

“Magic isn’t real. It’s just some scheme set up by advertising agencies to get you to buy their shitty product.” Aleks said, crossing his arms and looking smug. The other boys around him side-eyed Brett, uncertain of his reaction.

“Aleksandr, was it?” He stepped closer, and Aleks stepped back, looking less sure of himself. “I’m about to _blow your fucking mind_.”

And with that, with a puff of purple energy, Brett _bamfed_ out of existence. Or at least, disappeared from in front of Aleks, and reappeared behind him. 

“Boo,” Brett breathed in his ear, and Aleks nearly jumped out of his skin, falling to the floor, shaking as Brett and the others laughed above him. After Aleks had calmed down, he was embarrassed and angry, but also curious. And later, him and Brett exchanged numbers so he could ask the Witch some questions.

Brett was soon to regret it though, as he got texts at four in the morning such as:

“So…Do you ride a broom?”

“Is that why your nose is so big?”

“Aren’t you technically a Warlock?”

“Were you born a Witch?” 

“How many black cats do you have?”

“Do you have a coven?” 

“How easy is it to kill somebody?”

“Does water make you melt?”

“Could you teach me magic?”

And Brett would just hold his breath for ten seconds before answering the teenager’s questions. 

_“…Kind of.”_

_“No.”_

_“No, that’s a derogatory term.”_

_“No.”_

_“None.”_

_“No.”_

_“Slightly easier than a non-magic user.”_

_“Sigh. No.”_

Brett paused at the last one. The kid was eager, and reminded him of when he found out magic was real. He could already tell that this kid, Aleks, was a pain in the ass, but magic was for everyone. And for some reason, he couldn’t deny the kid. So, he replied:

_“Sure.”_

And that’s how Aleksandr Marchant became his apprentice. 

* * *

Teaching Aleks was a whole other thing entirely. He complained about nearly everything. When Brett sent him articles and books to read, he was met with whining.

“This isn’t magic.” Aleks would say, pouting like a child.

“You need to understand magic and its history before you begin to use it.” Brett would then explain, sending him even more links and books just to mess with him. That was how he and most other witches had learned, and Brett was all for tradition.

Which is why Brett groaned in annoyance when Aleks sent him a link to an article writing about technology magic. It was... new. And Brett didn’t like new things. Or change, rather. He would rather stick to his elements and spell books; his astrology and runes. But Aleks was persistent, and seemed excited.

“Is this true?! Can magic really be done over the internet?!” Aleks sent with the link.

Brett reluctantly replied. “Yes, but don’t expect me to teach you.”

“So, you’re saying this is too advanced, even for you?” 

“No, I’m saying you should stick to the fundamentals for now.”

Seriously. This kid was going to kill him.

The next time they met in person, Aleks was excited to show him what he had learned. Which was a lot of knowledge about magic, but physically he still couldn’t channel it. 

“You’re too unfocused,” Brett commented as Aleks struggled to raise up any energy. “Have you been meditating?”

“Yes,” Aleks snapped back, before looking away and continuing, “I mean. No. It’s hard!”

“It’ll help keep you focused. You also need to relax. Stop being so tense.” They were seated across from each other, outside, sitting in the grass crossed-legged. Aleks let out a pitiful sigh and let his shoulders drop as he glared at Brett through his fringe. “Stop being a smart ass.”

“Well then, what _can_ I do?” Brett almost felt a stab of sympathy for the kid as he started to rip up grass in frustration.

“Stop destroying Mother Nature for one,” Brett chastised, “That’s not gunna get you any Witchy points.” Aleks apologized, half to Brett and half to the earth, dropping the torn-up grass in his hands. “Second, take a deep breath,” Brett continued, sucking in a deep breath of his own. Aleks gave him a look before shifting and settling before following instructions. “Good,” Brett sighed out, and Aleks did the same.

The energy around them already seemed calmer, and him and Aleks both slumped into a more comfortable position, hands resting in the grass behind them. Brett continued to breath in and out, Aleks following suit to whatever slight changes he made in his breathing. It was… relaxing, Aleks hated to admit.

“Now, close your eyes.”

“If you do anything–,” Aleks started, feeling slightly nervous.

“Shut up,” Brett interrupted, letting out a sigh before shaking off his annoyance. He continued when Aleks shut his eyes, and then Brett closed his own. Aleks then lost track of time, as Brett guided him through a meditative session.

Aleks found it hard to keep still at first, but slowly he relaxed. Brett’s voice was calm and sure, and he trusted Brett to teach him, he could at least try to give it his full attention. Brett told him to focus on the energy in himself, not the calming energy around them. Aleks was surprised, but followed his lead. Brett told him to focus on his chest, and he could feel the tightness there that he willed away with a deep breath. He could sense a warmness next, and he grasped onto it like a lifeline.

“Imagine the energy as a current, flowing through your body, centered in your chest,” Brett said in a low monotone voice. Aleks imagined, no, he could _feel_ the warmness, the energy swirling in his chest, and he imagined it rooting outward, flowing through his limbs and back to his torso. It was overwhelming at first, he never could sit still long enough in meditation to feel this, nor did he know that this was what he was looking for.

Afterward, Brett explained that it was no use trying to grasp the energy around them if he couldn’t even feel the energy within himself first. He didn’t tell Brett after he left and went back home that he immediately went to meditating, eager to feel that calm warmness spread throughout his body again.

_“It’s like… a liquid, fuzzy warmness in my chest, right here,” He had told Brett and had pointed at his solar plexus._

_“That’s it then. That’s your magic.”_

Aleks smiled as he moved the magic through his veins like Brett had instructed later, unaware of the slight glow he was giving off. The feeling was almost addicting, and Aleks wondered if it would always be like this. He saved it in the back of his mind to ask Brett later.

Over the years, Aleks and Brett kept in touch but didn’t frequently visit each other, each busy with work and studies. Of course, Brett was the one Aleks came to with questions, whether it was some spell he was having trouble with, or just a plain “What’s up?”.

* * *

Brett kept up with his studies, pleased with the progress he’d made. He kept up on Aleks’ studies as well, feeling proud of the progress the kid made, remembering when he couldn’t even conjure fire. Now he was setting fire to _everything_. Brett may have sent him several resources to put out the fires, magical and non-magical.

Then came the opportunity for something new, something they could do together. A YouTube channel for all of their shenanigans and game play with some mutual friends they met throughout the years.

When Brett first came to visit the Cow Chop house, Aleks’ chest lit with that warmth he had associated with his magic. But it was somehow different. He pushed it aside as they all hung out, filmed some videos, and then went their separate ways again.

And then, they moved to Cali, where the shit hit the fan.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come! Please tell me what you think/if I should continue.
> 
> Go ahead and bug me on tumblr: @summerdownturn


End file.
